


Found

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: Bobby- Lost and Found</p>
    </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neevebrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Bobby- Lost and Found

He misses her so bad every breath burns.

He lays awake at night and tries to remember the way her hair smelled. He can see the color without effort, but the smell is burned away by the smell of blood and sulfur.

He needs to know what happened, needs answers. He thinks he might rest when he finds them.

He looks, for months, then years and in the end he knows what happened. He learns how he might have saved her, and almost wishes he had never looked. A few simple words and he would have never lost  
Her. Karen.


End file.
